La chasse au trésor maudit qu'il aurait dû refuser
by MlleMau
Summary: [Challenge "Oups" du Collectif NONAME] Seul chez lui, il s'ennuyait fermement. Il rêvait d'aventure : n'importe laquelle ; même celle d'aller chercher une tête. Non, il n'allait pas tuer quelqu'un. À vrai dire, chercher une tête était à prendre au sens littéral, dans cette aventure. Il aurait dû fermer cette porte.


**"Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !"**

 **Voici de quoi attirer votre attention afin de vous parler du Collectif Noname (voir lien sur mon profil). Il s'agit d'un regroupement d'auteurs et de lecteurs, qui prône l'écriture grâce à des challenges proposés tous les mois, ainsi que la review par le partage entre les membres. Ce mois-ci, plusieurs thèmes étaient proposés, et j'ai choisis « _Oups_ ». **

**Si vous avez aimé me lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, et à aller voir ce qu'offre le Collectif : il y en a pour tous les goûts !**

* * *

Pourri, nul, n'importe quoi, quelle connerie, merde ça me donne faim, pour gosse, rien, que dalle, nada, à quoi ça sert d'avoir toutes les chaînes s'il n'y a rien dessus ?

Il balança la télécommande sur la table basse et attrapa à la place sa radio trafiquée. C'était le calme plat – pas un seul cambriolage, ou poursuite, ou prise d'otage, pas un seul fou furieux dans un costume chelou. La police semblait aussi en vacances, ce jour-là. Il s'allongea sur le canapé en poussant un lourd soupir. Le plafond, blanc. Le silence, chiant. Il se releva d'un bond et pour casser l'ennui, décida de trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Les restes du plat de pâtes de hier soir lui servirent de quatre heures. Il mangeait seul, dans la cuisine, toujours enveloppé d'un étau de silence. Sur son portable, rien – pas un appel de sa tante, pas même un message. Au moins devait-elle profiter de sa petite journée de vacances au nord de l'état, puisqu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de lui faire un compte-rendu toutes les heures – ou alors, elle n'avait pas de réseau. En attendant, lui s'ennuyait.

Il nettoya même la vaisselle – dire à quel point il n'avait rien à foutre – avant de retourner s'affaler dans le canapé. Il demeura quelques minutes à fixer le plafond, essayant de se vider l'esprit afin que le temps passe subitement plus vite, ou qu'il s'endorme, tout simplement. Le problème, c'est qu'il pétait le feu, il avait envie d'action, un bon gros méchant à faire voltiger, ou même un chat à sauver d'un arbre. Il avait bien voyagé un peu dans les rues, mais à la place d'un peu de distraction, il avait servi de modèle à tous les touristes de la rue avec leurs appareils photo dernier cri.

Un coup un peu sec et maladroit à la porte l'interrompit dans son activité palpitante. D'un seul bond qu'un humain normal n'aurait même pas pu envisager, il était debout et s'approchait de l'entrée. Il se demanda qui c'était – et espérait qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de cool et d'attrayant, comme un Iron Man ayant besoin d'un petit coup de pouce (son successeur boutonneux y avait le droit, pourquoi pas lui ?). Avant d'ouvrir, il regarda par le petit trou dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et qui demeurait le petit trou afin de savoir l'identité de son sauveur. Il ne vit rien. Intrigué plus encore – un poil de chat alors qu'il n'a pas de chat l'aurait intrigué jusqu'à l'obsession, au point d'ennui culminant où il était – il ouvrit la porte.

 **« PUTAIN MERDE ! »**

Il sursauta violemment, manquant de s'accrocher au plafond, mais porta à la place la main à son cœur – qui cognait dur et fort. Au moins ne s'était-il pas évanoui. Devant lui se trouvait Deadpool – ou plutôt, une partie de Deadpool. En fait, il n'y avait que le corps. Le buste, les couilles, les bras, les jambes, les mains et les orteils – mais pas la tête. Ce corps était là, droit et les bras le long de ce qui lui restait, qui attendait quelque chose.

 **« Merde, 'poule, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, sérieux ? Tu veux quoi ? »**

Il s'appuya contre la porte, et attendit. Mais Deadpool ne lui répondit pas – mais avec quel bouche ? Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu – mais avec quelles oreilles ? La situation était franchement trop bizarre et il ne trouva rien d'autre que de poker avec réticence le bras inerte. Il sursauta à nouveau quand le corps se mit en marche – même en connaissant la particularité de ce dingue, ça restait impressionnant à voir. Ainsi, la main droite fit un signe de la main pour dire « coucou » - il pouvait presque imaginer le sourire stupide qui accompagnait ce geste habituellement – et la main gauche sortit une feuille de papier. Mais la feuille était à l'envers (forcément) et il s'en saisit pour mieux voir. C'était un dessin – un môme de 3 ans aurait pu faire mieux, sérieux – qui représentait Deadpool, décapité, la tête volant au loin. Une flèche indiquait la tête et, en dessous, était écrit : **« Avez-vous vu ma tête svp ? »**

 **« J'y crois pas, sérieux… »** se lamenta-t-il.

Certaines personnes perdaient leur téléphone, leur clef, leur paquet de mouchoir, pourquoi Deadpool n'était-il pas comme tout le monde ? Et pourquoi est-ce que son corps était venu le chercher, lui ? D'ailleurs, comment avait-il fait pour parvenir à s'y rendre sans rien voir ou entendre ? Il grimaça en comprenant que, si le corps connaissait le chemin, c'était parce qu'il était habitué à réaliser ce chemin. Putain de stalker. Il regretta amèrement son ennui. Machinalement, il voulut dire qu'il irait la chercher, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, évitant de parler dans le vide. Il ferma la porte et monta dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Il était prêt à partir dans l'aventure la plus flippante de sa vie. Mais un doute le submergea avant de partir. Devant sa porte d'entrée, le corps de Deadpool n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ce n'était vraiment pas discret : il aurait préféré qu'il parte de lui-même. Il attrapa donc le bras du morceau et avec une docilité surprenante, tout le reste suivit de lui-même. Il emmena le gros morceau dans sa chambre, et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit – merde, Deadpool sur son lit, même si ce n'était pas à 100% ça restait malsain à ses yeux. Une fois installé, le corps ne bougea plus, et il put partir en toute tranquillité – enfin autant qu'on pouvait l'être quand on allait chercher une tête.

La première étape de sa recherche fut l'appartement de Wade. À chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il se réconfortait sur son propre bordel. Si tante May voyait ce… truc, pour sûr qu'elle arrêterait de le critiquer sur sa chambre. Il désespéra avant même d'avoir commencé son investigation : comment trouver un indice là-dedans ? La colocataire de Deadpool sortit alors de la salle de bain (miracle !) et il s'empressa d'interroger la vache vampire. Elle meugla et s'avança dans le capharnaüm, il la suivit, s'arrêta à un endroit, il regarda à cet endroit. Sous une peluche licorne un peu poisseuse, il trouva une carte de la ville avec un endroit entouré au feutre rose. Il remercia la vache, lui promit de revenir avec des bonbons la prochaine fois, et s'en alla.

Deadpool avait le chic pour aller dans les endroits les plus chelous au monde. Une inspection rapide des lieux lui apprit que l'entrée principale de l'usine à fauteuils de massage était gardée par cinq types portant l'uniforme d'agents de sécurité mais dont les armes trahissaient un autre type de personnel. Il y avait une autre porte derrière. Bien que plus petite, elle était plus gardée encore ; la trace de sang frais par terre laissait entendre que le lieu avait déjà été attaqué. Mais le toit était dégagé et il lui fut facile d'entrer par-là.

Une odeur de produits chimiques, mais aussi de marijuana (à force de jouer les supers-héros, il avait appris certaines odeurs) agressa ses narines avec véhémence. C'était infect et seule l'idée de son masque devant la bouche lui donna la force de ne pas gerber tout de suite. Pourquoi fallait-il que les dealers puent ? C'était une mode ? Et puis le coup de l'usine ou de l'entrepôt miteux, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'idée et qu'ils plagiaient les films ? Ou bien, l'auteur était une sainte nitouche qui n'y connaissait rien en milieu criminel – plus probable.

Il vogua avec agilité à travers l'usine, se dirigeant inexorablement vers le bruit de discussion. Avec la bouche de Deadpool dans les parages, ce bruit ne pouvait venir que de lui. En effet, en entrant dans la plus grande pièce, il vit le circuit de fabrication à l'arrêt, un autre circuit de fabrication plus manuel et nocif à côté, un coin épargné de tous fauteuils ou sachets blancs mais occupé par trois hommes lourdement armés qui parlaient à une table – ou plutôt la petite chose qui s'y trouvait. L'araignée voyagea sur les plus hauts murs, caché par la pénombre et les poutres en fer qui gardaient la structure droite. Il reconnut le masque de Wade qui cachait une tête décapitée mais bavarde. La discussion était banale.

 **« Ferme-la ! Arrête de faire ton malin et dis-nous qui t'a envoyé ici !** meuglait un des hommes entiers.

 **_ Putain t'es dur d'oreille gars. Hé toi là ? Tu peux pas lui répéter c'que j'essaie de lui foutre dans la cervelle depuis tout à l'heure ? 'Fin faut encore qu'il ait une cer…**

 **_ Réponds !**

 **_ J'en – sais – rien – et – je – vous – emmerde – profond,** fut la magnifique réponse de la tête. »

Il se lisait aisément sur leur visage que les malfrats rêvaient de frapper le mercenaire – mais, hélas, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à frapper et les balles dans le crâne ne fonctionnaient pas. Il eut presque pitié de leur décontenance.

Il ignora le dialogue et s'approcha, se cacha derrière une des poutres, observa ses cibles et, lorsqu'il voulut se jeter sur eux, une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une belle femme brune, peau hâlée style mexicaine, tie and dye blond, collier soit hors de prix soit bonne contrefaçon, mascara et eye-liner à profusion, des pommettes trop hautes pour ne pas avoir été botoxées, démarche sûre sur des échasses d'au moins quinze centimètres, vêtements de la dernière mode, robe bustier, pochette assortie, blouse en cuir, autrement dit, une belle femme brune. Les hommes de main l'accueillirent avec une solennité militaire, ce qui portait à croire qu'elle était la grande patronne de cette usine à fauteuils de massage.

 **« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Cet idiot de Myke n'a pas été très précis au téléphone,** réclama la dame aux trois gros bras.

 **_ On s'est fait attaquer, Madame, et c'était pas un débutant, v'voyez.**

 **_ Et alors ? Vous l'avez tué ?**

 **_ Ben c'est pas si simple, en fait… Kotaro l'a décapité, mais…**

 **_ Mais ?**

 **_ Mais c'est pas si simple de se débarrasser de moi, chérie,** répondit la voix joyeuse de Deadpool.

À nouveau, il allait se jeter de son perchoir pour récupérer cette fichue tête, mais cet idiot de Wade avait cassé la distraction qu'était cette discussion. Il jura tout bas, et décida d'attendre à nouveau. Peut-être même qu'il aurait le temps de finir sa partie de Candy Crush en attendant qu'une autre occasion se présente. Il décida donc de s'installer un peu plus confortablement contre cette poutre et de profiter du spectacle. La suite fut d'une banalité affligeante – si ce n'est que la femme n'avait même pas sursauté ou crié en voyant une tête sans corps mais encore vivante. Elle engueula ses incompétents de gros bras et s'enquit de la raison de l'intrus – les trois hommes semblèrent avoir peur de sa réaction, mais elle se contenta de tourner son regard vers la partie anatomique la plus horripilante de Deadpool.

 **« Pardonnez ces idiots, ils ne savent pas comment traiter un prisonnier digne de ce nom. Avoir sa tête sur une table, avec un moteur pour appui, ce ne doit pas être très confortable. Je suis sûre que vous voudriez essayer un de nos fauteuils, n'est-ce pas ?** proposa avec gentillesse la call-girl. »

Elle attrapa la tête avec délicatesse et un sourire. Elle prit soin de le placer au fond d'un fauteuil qui puait le cuir traité aux produits chimiques, puis elle s'installa en face, mettant les jambes par-dessus les accoudoirs et sa position qui offrait une magnifique vue à Deadpool, semblait-il, le rendit soudainement plus bavard.

 **« Oh putain, t'es vraiment une bombe, on te l'a déjà dit ? Non, sérieux, je regrette de ne pas avoir mon corps, là, tu vois, ça m'aurait pas dérangé d'être menotté – merde vous auriez pu le retenir quand il s'est tiré, les cons !**

 **_ C'est regrettable, en effet,** minauda la femme en faisant mine de mieux s'installer pour se déhancher. **J'irais le chercher personnellement, mais avant, nous avons un petit détail à régler…**

 **_ Ouais, je vois, qui m'a envoyé ici – merde je bénis le type qui m'a envoyé entre ces deux magnifiques jambes ! Mais je suis mercenaire, et je ne connais que l'argent de mes clients, vous voyez ?** répondit Deadpool. »

À la moue de la patronne, il surenchérit d'une voix excitée, essayant de s'arranger un coup avec cette très belle femme qui usait de ses charmes sans vergogne. Elle était assise, le regard rivé sur la tête parlante et les trois hommes armés avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Il voyait leurs dos, eux ne pouvaient pas le voir. Le moment était idéal pour passer à l'action, son plan était simple : une attaque surprise et rapide afin de les bousculer un peu, attraper la tête dans la zizanie créée, et s'enfuir avec quelques toiles par le toit. Il se pencha, plia les genoux et s'apprêta à sauter.

 **« Enfin t'as plus l'air opé pour bondage, mais j'suis carrément partant là… Oh ! Spiderman est venu me sauver ! »**

Il ne manquait plus que la chaîne pour qu'il ressemble à un vrai boulet, sérieux. Wade avait totalement gâché son effet de surprise. La femme réagit tout de suite, tournant la tête et criant à ses idiots de faire feu. Heureusement, les dits idiots ne réagirent pas immédiatement, et Spiderman s'empressa de leur livrer une courte bataille. Il évita agilement les quelques balles, et il réussit à les mettre à terre en un rien de temps. Finalement, il avait su profiter de la surprise causée par son apparition. Mais, lorsqu'il se retourna, lui-même fut la victime d'un effet de surprise se résumant par un magnifique coup de poing en pleine figure. Un craquement sec plus tard, un deuxième coup lui fut porté dans le ventre. Il était plié quand un troisième coup le mit à terre. Il vit le quatrième venir, et il profita d'une brèche pour lancer une toile sur une des poutres du plafond et se réfugier en hauteur.

 **« Putain merde !** jura-t-il en portant la main à son nez. **Elle a de la force pour une nana !** s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant un rire de Deadpool. Il souleva son masque pour libérer son nez, révélant un ruisseau de sang qui dégoulinait sur ses lèvres et son menton. **Elle m'a pété le nez !** cria-t-il avec une voix aigue.

 **_ Ah ouais, elle t'a carrément refait la figure ! Faut trop que j'prenne mon coup avec,** songeait Wade d'une voix presque pensive. »

Malgré ses allures de call-girl, la femme avait asséné ses coups avec une dextérité qui démontrait une longue pratique, et avec une force qui trahissait la salle de muscu. Pendant que les deux intrus allaient de leur petit commentaire, elle s'approcha d'un de ses hommes à terre afin de récupérer son arme. L'araignée, qui voulait éviter de frapper une dame, tira une toile sur la femme afin de la projeter quelques mètres plus loin. Il rejoignit le sol à nouveau, courut jusqu'à la tête de Deadpool qu'il cala sous son bras gauche – c'était dégoûtant, sérieux – et tira une autre toile pour s'enfuir par le toit avant que la femme ait eu le temps de lui attraper le pied. Sortir du bâtiment fut facile pour Spiderman – malgré les jérémiades de l'agaçante tête sur son confort – et il se hâta de quitter la zone. Bien évidemment, l'organisation criminelle tenta de le rattraper, de le blesser voire de le tuer, mais en cinq minutes, le super-héros était loin de leurs balles et regagnait peu à peu New York.

 **« Hé, Spidey, tu pourrais pas mieux me porter ? Avoir la tête à l'envers, ça donne envie de gerber,** se plaignit Deadpool en plein vol.

 **_ Et avec quel estomac, idiot ? J'te sauve les miches là, alors te plains pas !** maugréa-t-il en réponse.

 **_ Techniquement, tu ne me sauves pas les miches.**

 **_ Dans tous les cas, je regrette déjà. »**

Le voyage fut éprouvant. Il avait finit par craquer, et avait frappé la tête après qu'il eut proposé de se tenir lui-même à son sauveur en lui mordant la fesse.

Un sentiment de soulagement l'étreignit quand ses pieds se posèrent sur la moquette de sa chambre. Il était enfin rentré, et de façon victorieuse – tout était relatif. Tante May n'était pas encore rentrée. Le corps de Deadpool avait été sage et était demeuré assis, sur son lit.

 **« Tiens, ben il était là lui,** se réjouit la tête. »

Spiderman balança la tête sur son lit – elle roula sur les draps jusqu'à avoir un œil caché par un repli, et l'autre libre de voir son sauveur quitter la pièce sans un mot.

 **« Attends Pet', tu vas où ? Me laisse pas comme ça ! Attends ! »**

Mais il était parti. Deadpool attendit ce qu'il prit pour une éternité avant d'entendre Spiderman revenir dans sa chambre.

 **« Enfin, merde, j'ai le droit à un peu de considération, tu crois pas ? J'suis handicapé là, tu vois pas ? Waow, Pet', t'es trop sexy avec tes deux bouts de coton plantés dans chaque narine. »**

Avec un soupir fatigué - le souffle lui fit mal au nez -, il s'assit au bout de son lit, le corps de Deadpool entre lui et sa tête. Alors qu'il s'ennuyait et ne rêvait qu'à un peu d'action il y avait une heure, il regrettait amèrement son ennui en cet instant. Cette chasse avait été des plus étranges, et il était prêt à parier que cette nuit, il allait rêver de têtes décapitées lui mordant la fesse pendant qu'une femme sexy lui cassait le nez. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque à cette simple pensée. Mettre des mots sur ce qui c'était passé rendait l'événement plus effroyable encore. Il voulait oublier cette journée.

 **« Spidey, t'attends quoi là ? Faut me recoudre, là, ma tête ne va pas se téléporter sur mon corps mon coco !**

 **_ Te recoudre ?** répéta Peter d'une voix ahurie. **T'es pas sérieux, là ?**

 **_ Ma tête ne va pas se raccrocher en quelques secondes, il va me falloir plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles le contact va devoir être continu. Tu croyais quoi ?**

 **_ Attends attends attends,** s'affola-t-il en se redressant. **Tu veux dire que je vais devoir te supporter plusieurs heures ?**

 **_ Et dans ta chambre en plus, je sens le bon temps arriver,** s'extasia le mercenaire avec la voix d'une petite fille qui a enfin eu le pistolet Nerf qu'elle voulait pour son anniversaire. »

Il se cogna la tête contre le mur plusieurs fois, se maudissant d'avoir accepté une telle entreprise. Le sort s'acharnait-il contre lui ? Il avait accepté de chercher la tête, pas de la recoudre – c'étaient ces petites lignes en bas du contrat que personne ne lit et qui nous retombent dessus un jour ou l'autre. Le babillage incessant de Deadpool n'arrangeait pas son évident désespoir, bien qu'il ne prît plus la peine de l'écouter. Cette situation soulevait également un autre problème.

 **« Je ne sais pas coudre, même quand je perds un bouton, je donne ça à ma tante. Et de toute façon, même si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais cousu le cou, sérieux !** maugréa-t-il.

 **_ T'es pas cool Pet', Black Widow l'a fait elle, c't'une vraie pote !**

 **_ Black Widow, sérieux ? Et pourquoi ton corps n'est pas allé la voir ?**

 **_ Elle est actuellement en mission top secrète contre l'AIM dans le nord du Canada.**

 **_ Et tu sais ça, toi ?**

 **_ Nan en fait j'en sais rien, mais ça faisait classe de faire genre le mec trop informé de trucs secrets,** avoua Deadpool en s'attirant un autre soupir de son sauveur.

 **_ Bon et je fais quoi de toi, moi ?**

 **_ Faut juste fixer les deux morceaux ensembles, du gros scotch ça peut faire l'affaire.**

 **_ Du scotch. Ça roule, ma poule ! »**

Il se leva avec peu d'entrain, traîna les pieds hors de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cave, où étaient entreposés tous les outils nécessaires à tenir une maison en bon état. Un gros rouleau de ruban adhésif marron dans la main, il regagna sa chambre où la petite tête gigotait - c'était dégueulasse.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** interrogea-t-il la petite chose.

 **_ Ça me gratte au menton, tu pourrais pas me donner un coup de main ?** se plaignit avec une petite voix Deadpool.

 **_ Même pas en rêve.**

 **_ T'es vraiment un rabat-joie,** râla-t-il en réponse.

 **_ Fais gaffe ou je te recolle la tête à l'envers,** menaça Spiderman. »

À son étonnement, sa menace calma le mercenaire qui maugréa tout bas que, s'il avait la tête à l'envers, il ne pourrait plus l'admirer. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il prit la tête entre ses deux mains, et la positionna avec soin sur le corps. Une fois placée à sa convenance, il attrapa les bras ballants et les força à maintenir eux-mêmes leur tête en place. Il put ainsi entourer le cou de plusieurs épaisseurs de ruban adhésif. Son travail terminé – il avait alors le teint pâle -, il reposa les bras sur le lit. La tête tenait en place toute seule, à son plus grand plaisir.

 **« C'est parfait, merci chéri,** minauda Deadpool.

 **_ Ouais… Ça va te prendre combien de temps, déjà, pour que tout se recolle ?**

 **_ La plaie est nette et précise – du vrai travail de pro quoi – donc, quoi, quatre ou cinq heures ?**

 **_ Cinq heures ?** s'exclama avec effroi Peter.

 **_ Oh mais t'en fais pas, je te tiendrais compagnie ! »**

Il eut à nouveau l'envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Il espérait sincèrement que ce geste allait soit le réveiller, soit l'assommer suffisamment pour qu'il demeure inconscient durant la convalescence de son patient. Hélas, le peu de raison qui semblait l'habiter – il en fallait vraiment peu pour aller chercher la tête du mercenaire, au lieu de la fuir – le convainquit de ne rien faire de tel. Ainsi il se résigna : il allait devoir attendre que Wade aille mieux, cela allait prendre un certain temps, au moins n'allait-il pas mourir d'ennui, mais plutôt de fatigue mentale. Le mercenaire avait cette magnifique capacité à mettre l'esprit d'autrui sans dessus-dessous – à sa propre effigie, osons le dire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa, peut-être ce geste anodin allait-il l'aider à y voir plus clair. Cela lui donna l'idée d'aller chercher son ordinateur portable, qu'il plaça en face de son lit sur son bureau. Il lança un film – pas téléchargé, mais bien acheté, il était du côté des gentils tout de même ! – puis retourna s'asseoir à côté de Monsieur Bavard, qui jacassait sans qu'il n'y prêtât attention.

 **« Tu lances quoi ? Hé Pet', tu m'écoutes ? C'est quoi ? Attends – Green Lantern ? T'es sérieux ? Mais c'est pourri ce truc !** geignit Ryan Reynolds – enfin, Deadpool, au temps pour moi. **Pourquoi tant de haine ?**

 **_ Moi j'aime bien, et je n'ai pas envie de rester plusieurs heures à ne rien faire,** argumenta Peter.

 **_ Mais il y a tellement de films plus mieux ! Tiens, tu connais la Reine des Neiges ? C'est cool ça, et si tu mettais ça ? Ou alors le dernier Star Wars, c'est même mieux que ça, allez quoi, Pet' !**

 **_ Écoute, 'poule, un mot de plus et j'enlève le scotch, sérieux.**

 **_ Mais…**

 **_ Je t'ai permis de récupérer ton corps adoré, alors permets-moi de me changer les idées devant un film ; c'est quand même super glauque d'aller chercher une tête.**

 **_ Oh, y'a pire…** commença d'une voix enjouée Deadpool.

 **_ Je ne veux pas savoir ! Tiens, d'ailleurs… »**

Il reprit le rouleau de ruban adhésif, en tira un bout, et le colla sur la bouche d'un Deadpool profondément indigné. Bien évidemment, il ne cessa de se plaindre durant tout le film, mais le bruit était étouffé et bien plus supportable. Il esquissa un sourire de victoire – et d'amusement machiavélique, il fallait l'admettre.

Quant à Wade, il imaginait mille et une façons de se venger de cet affront, qu'importe que le môme soit venu le sauver. Il allait lui faire payer au centuple. Puis, après une heure, il retrouva quelques sensations dans son corps, ce qui lui permit de sentir la tête d'un Peter Parker endormi atterrir avec douceur sur son épaule – et en plus il le squattait, il allait le regretter !

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus - j'admets avoir beaucoup de mal à faire parler Deadpool, et j'ai moi-même un arrière-goût de ce que j'ai écris (je ne pourrais jamais atteindre le fabuleux niveau de Laukaz dans ce fandom). À vrai dire, le « _Oups_ » m'avait rappelée une image que j'avais vue sur la toile, un fan art qui était tout simplement le dessin dont je fais mention au début. J'avais trouvé ce dessin hilarant, et mon cerveau l'a apparemment gardé en mémoire, puisque j'en reparle aujourd'hui. **

**Si le Spideypool est pour vous une révélation, allez-vite dans « _Les cercles de l'enfer_ » de Laukaz - The lab, ou encore « _Tout pour les fans_ » du même auteur - des merveilles. **

**À très bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


End file.
